


The Sex Effect

by perciusblack



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perciusblack/pseuds/perciusblack





	1. The Reaper Attack

Alliance HQ in Canada. Commander Shepard is watching a boy playing in the field. She is here for the last three months. Alliance has grounded her and kept her here to save her from the consequences of Alpha Relay destruction. She is not allowed to meet and contact anybody. Every night she went to sleep she thinks about her girlfriends. She has not heard about them for a long time. Suddenly she was summoned by the Alliance Council. On the way she sees that everyone is in a hurry. Admiral Anderson finds her and takes her to the council chamber. On the way she sees Ashley.  
"Shepard!"  
"Ash! How are you?"  
"Lieutenant Commander Williams is here to brief the council about reaper threat." said Anderson.  
"Lieutenant Commander! You have been promoted and you did not tell me!" said Shepard to Ashley.  
"I was not allowed to talk with you. Sorry Shepard."  
Then an officer came and take them to the council. Ashley and Shepard parted their ways. Ashley seemed very emotional. Shepard felt slightly emotional too as well as slightly horny. An image flashed on her mind about fucking her girlfriend which give her a slight hard on. But she has to meet the council. So she removed the thought.  
The council had summoned her because Alliance has lost contact with all the deep space bases. Suddenly they lost contact from the moon base. Shepard tells them it is the reapers. Then visuals came from London showing that the city is under heavy reaper attack.  
"What we will do?" council pleaded her.  
"We can fight or we can die!" said Shepard.  
Just then a reaper descended from the sky and blasted the HQ. All the council members died on the attack. Only Shepard and Anderson survived. Anderson summoned Normandy to pick them up. They went to the pick up zone. On the way they sees the destructive capabilities of the reapers. They took a dreadnought with just a few blast. Anderson wants to go to the Citadel to ask the help of the other species. On the way to the pick up place Shepard sees the previous boy.  
"Come in here. I can help you."  
"You cant help me. Nobody can" the boy said.  
When Shepard turned to Anderson the boy disappeared into the tunnel. On the way they sees how the reapers have turned the Batarians into Cannibals. They fight them until the Normandy came. But Anderson refused to go. He tells that he will remain here to lead the resistance. He reinstated Shepard and tells her to go to the Citadel. They goodbyes each other and Normandy left earth. Just when Normandy started to lift off she sees that a shuttle has come to pick the survivors. That boy has boarded the shuttle. But a reaper destroyed it. Shepard felt extremely sorry watching the boy dying. On the normandy Shepard tells Ashley that they will go to the Citadel. Ashley wanted to know why. But Shepard hugs her and started to kiss her. Ashley does the same. Just then Admiral Hackett called Shepard and tells her to go the Mars. Liara is there researching on the prothean base. She has found something which can defeat the reapers. Hackett told them to recover what Liara has found before the reapers took control of the system.  
On the Mars, they sees that they have to find Liara fast as a storm is coming. They finds that Cerberus has attacked the base from the outside. They defeated some cerberus soldiers and entered into the base. They finds out Liara is being chasen by cerberus soldiers. Liara defeated the soldiers and they met. They kissed each other passionately.  
"We are on a mission. Otherwise we should have take you here on the spot." said Shepard already feeling a hard on. Ashley is feeling the same.  
"I would have like that." said Liara flirtily.  
Shepard sees that Liara has grown bigger. She is as big as her mother now. Immediately an image of fucking Matriarch Benezia flashed on her mind. She put the thought aside and sees that Ashley and Liara now has the same size. Liara has a measurement of 54-24-36 while Ashley has 54-22-34. Then Liara told her sorry about not be able to contact her when she was grounded. Shepard snapped out of her thought and asked what she has found here. Liara told them that she has discovered the blueprint of a prothean super weapon capable of destroying the reapers. But they expressed their doubts as the protheans got extinct by the reapers. Liara told them that the protheans were not able to construct the weapon as a part named "The Catalyst" is missing. She told them that it could be the key to defeat the reapers. They went to the main base to recover the blueprint. On the way they discovered that Cerberus has experimented on their own soldiers with reaper technology which greatly increased their ability. They also discovered that Dr. Eva Core, one of the scientist is the traitor here who gave access to Cerberus for which they were able to take down the base. Shepard finds out that Eva Core has a similar body as Miranda like they were body twins. She found it strange. They went to the main site. There a hologram of Illusive Man appeared. Shepard and Illusive Man exchanges words. Liara found out that somebody has stolen the blueprint and Ashley finds that Eva Core is that thief. Shepard chases Eva Core. They soon finds out that Eva is actually an android. Before Shepard disables the robot, it has badly beaten Ashley. Ashley became unconscious. They left Mars as the reaper destroyers descended from the sky.  
Shepard took Ashley to the medbay while Liara tries to recover the data from the disabled robot. Admiral Hackett contacted them. Shepard briefed him about the mission and Liara presented the blueprint to him. He told them to go to the citadel to ask the help of the council. Hackett turned down the call. Shepard is extremely sorry becuse of all the people died on earth and also of Ashley. She is also skeptical about the device as she has seen the reapers first hand. Liara tries to pursue her.  
"Shepard. Dont be sorry. We can do it. You can do it! You need to believe."  
"How can I believe Liara! The reapers. You have not seen what they can do. It is hard to believe that one device can beat them."  
"If it does not then we will die together. But it is worth a try. Believe in me. Come on. Let me help you."  
Liara took Shepard's hand and lovingly took her to the medbay.


	2. The Infiltrator

Liara takes Shepard to the medbay. Ashley is lying on a bed unconsciously. Liara kissed Shepard. She told her to sit on a bed beside Ashley. Shepard sat on the bed. Then Liara started to dance seductively in front of her. She removed her clothes one by one. Her boobs are juggling on the vibes. Though Shepard was upset her cock is gradually growing in size. Liara removed her bra and got her boobs out. She started to squeeze her own boobs and lick the nipples. Slowly but steadily she got naked. Then she went to Shepard. She kissed her and started to remove her clothes. After a while Shepard is naked too. Shepard's cock has grown to full size, a 25" monster. Liara is amazed to see Shepard's cock has grown than before. She took the cock in her hand, felt its warmth. She could hardly hold the cock as it is too fat for her palm. She slowly stroked it and the outer skin slid revealing the tip glistening with precum. Liara could not hold anymore. She got her tongue out and rolled her tongue on the tip sucking the tasty precum. Then she opened her mouth and started to take the cock inch by inch. Asaris are excellent blowjober. They dont have a gag effect like the humans. So they can blowjob as long as they want. Liara is using that skill but she can only take 7" of that monster. Saliva is dripping from her mouth. After a while she got the cock out and stroked it.  
She knows that Shepard loves her big boobs. So she wraps her melons around the cock. She used her own hands to hold the boobs there and put her mouth on the tip of the cock. Then she started to move up and down. All of Shepard's three girlfriends has big boobs and she loves to titfuck them. Though she is sad now but internally she is enjoying it. After a while Liara got up. She made Shepard to lie on her back. Then she climbed up and sat on her cock. The tip of the cock vanished in her azure. She started to lower down taking the cock inch by inch. After a while the whole cock sank inside her. Then she started to move. She is like in heaven. Shepard's cock is penetrating deeper by each thrust. She moaned as loud as she can hoping that Ashley wakes up and joining in the fuck. She felt a tickle in her asshole. After a while she got up. Shepard is still upset.  
Liara bends down in front of Shepard puting her ass upwards. She put her own hands on her ass cheeks, parted it and showed her asshole to Shepard.  
"Shepard please. Wont you fuck my asshole?" Liara pleaded.  
This snapped Shepard out of her sadness. Seeing Liara's blue asshole an image of Miranda's flashed in her mind. Oh Miranda! Miranda is Shepard's third girlfriend. She has the best ass in the galaxy. The thought of Miranda charged Shepard up. She got up and hold Liara's waist. She put the tip of her cock into her asshole and entered with a big thump. Liara has not anticipated it. Her eyes rolled with it and she let a moan got out from her mouth. Then Shepard started to fuck her with a force undreamed of. She hold Liara' s waist tightly and let her whole frustration out by thumping harder. Each time she thumped Liara's boobs juggled. Liara hold her boobs by her own hand to reduce the vibration. After a while Shepard emptied her load and got out of Liara's asshole. Cum oozed from her asshole. Liara took Shepard's cock and sucked it clean. Shepard is now completely relaxed, focused and determined to destroy the reapers. They lied side by side. Shepard cast a look on ashley and hoped to be healed shortly. Then Liara started to tell her about Eva Core.

"Dr. Core came to the base on the same day I went there. Though I have not met her that day. Next day some scientists brought her and we met. It seemed that she is very happy to meet me. She praised me about my work. Next day she asked me for a coffee. We went to the cafeteria and we talked. Suddenly she praised my beauty and from that moment she started to flirt. I did not responded on her flirting. I never did. But she made sure that she is interested in me. I did not tell her anything or dont walked it off too. Though she always flirted with me, we became close coworker. As we were newcomers some scientists sees us with suspicion. This fueled our companionship. Few days later she started to flirt with sexual topics. She usually talks about my big boobs. I never responded on her flirting. But she did it relentlessly.  
One day I needed a file from her. So I went into her room. She was in the shower. She told me to wait. Few minutes later she got out completely naked. Then I saw her. I knew she was busty. That much was apparent. But then I saw that her figure is exactly same like Miss Lawson. Except she has a cock. A 20" cock. She got out fully erect. She flirtily apologised that she forgot to take a towel. Before she got dressed she consciously gave a full view of her body especially her cock.  
From that day she enthusiastically tells her story that she is a genetic hybrid. Her father and mother was genetic scientists and they performed some genetic tests on her when she was in the womb. Thus she is superior than any normal human female. Though she has both sex organs but she likes women. I listened her but did not respond. She talked about that she likes asaris. She told this with clear flirty indication but I ignored it. One day I needed some data files from her. She intentionally put a sex video of her there. Then she called me at night and apologised that it was by mistake. Though I know better. She told me to dont see it in a manner, it seems that she actually wants that I watch it. I watched it though. The girl was an asari matriarch and she fucked her like a beast.  
Then her flirt has increased. She started to talk more about my boobs. One night there was a party in the base. She asked me to go and we went there together. She drank very much. So I went to leave her in her room. In her room, she pinned me on the wall and put her hands on my boobs. She started to caress them and fondle them. I did not say anything. Then she unzipped my robe and took my bra off. "This is mine.". She said and took the bra. Then she put her hands on my boobs and started to squeeze them with sheer frustration. I did not say anything and did not stop her either. I let her to take her fun. After 5 minutes of pumping and sucking my nipples she wants to do more. She started to unzip my clothes further. I pushed her on the bed and got out from there. In the night she videocalled me. I took the call knowing whats going to happen. She was completely naked in her bed. She started to tell me how she is going to fuck me and started to musterbate. She asked me to got naked which I did but I did not say anything. She sucked her own cock, fondled her own boobs and continued to verbally fuck me. Just when she is going to cum I cut the call.  
On the next party she got drunk again and I went to leave her in the room again. Again she pinned me on the wall. This time she wanted to remove all my clothes. I did not stop her. She removed my clothes, fondled my boobs, sucked my nipples. Then she removed her clthes too. Her full erect cock was dangling. She laid me on her table, put her cock between my boobs and hold them by her hands. Then she started to fuck my boobs. Sometime later she got up and pinned me on the wall. This time my front was on the wall and my back towards her. Then she kept her cock between my ass cheeks and slowly thrusted. Her cock is rubbing on my asshole. It was shimmering but I was relaxed. She started to kiss on my neck and back. Few minutes later when she just went to put inside, I pushed her and got out of her room. Then three days later this happened."  
Shepard heard the story. Then she put a look upon Ashley and they went to sleep.


	3. Diplomatic Failures

Next day they reached Citadel. Some nurses took Ashley to the Huerta Memorial Hospital. Captain Bailley came to take Shepard to the council. He is promoted now. Liara went with him to meet the council and Shepard went to the hospital. In the hospital Shepard finds that Doctor Michel works there. Doctor Michel assured Shepard that she will take care of Ashley and she will be fine in few days. Shepard sees that Ashley is in great care and she will be alright on few days. She still has not gained consciousness though. But Shepard was relieved and she went to the council. The council denied to help them to retake earth as they are also under threat from the reaper attack. The council is skeptical about the weapon also and denied to help in constructing it. They wants to use their resources in protecting themselves. Councilor Udina was upset. But the turian councilor asked Shepard to save the turian primarch and then the turians will help in constucting the device. Shepard returned to normandy and they charted a course for palaven. Shepard briefed Hackett and the admiral gave her the permission to collect all types of resources for the cause.   
On the normandy Shepard came to her quarter and sees that Liara is in the shower. Few minutes later, Liara got out in a towel. Shepard went to her and snatched the towel from her. Liara is completely naked and her body is gleaming with drops of water. Shepard was extremely horny. She took Liara to the bed, laid her and started to fondle her boobs furiously. She sucked the nipples. Then she removed her own clothes. Liara took her cock in hand and stroked it. Then she took it in her mouth and slowly started to blowjob. She was taking inch by inch but only got 7 inches max. Shepard put her hand on her head and pushed slightly deeper. The tip now poking on Liara's throat. Shepard started to mouth fuck Liara. The sound of dampened moaning filled the room. Shepard liked to throat fuck asaris. It is easier and safer for the asaris as they dont have any gag effect. You dont have to stop in between to let them take breath and you can go as much deep as you want.  
After a while Shepard takes her cock out from Liara's mouth. Then Shepard laid Liara, parted her legs and put the tip on her azure and then she entered. Slowly to every inches. Then she started to pump. At first slowly then continuing to increase the pace. The sound of liara's moaning caressing Shepard's ears. After few minutes she got out and bathed her girlfriend with her lovejuice. Liara tasted it by collecting some by fingertip. Then they slept peacefully in each others arm.


	4. The AI

They came to the turian home system as the intense fighting is happening between the turians and the reapers. Turians has the largest fleet in the galaxy. But this means nothing to the reapers. The turian fleet is only able to delay the reapers. They could not destroy them. Shepard landed on Menae, the moon of Palaven. After defeating some husks she reached the command there. But the turian primarch is already dead and they could not communicate with the Palaven command to learn who is the new primarch. Shepard helped them to repair a communication array and returned to the base. She finds Garrus there. She became happy to see an old friend. Suddenly a call came from the Normandy. Something happened on the ship. Liara returned to the ship to solve the problem. Then new reaper units attacked the base. They fight to protect it. They sees that reapers had already turned turians into a new reaper unit named Marauder. They also combined turians and krogans into a new unit called Brutes. The new Primarch is Admiral Victus. After intense fighting they were able to reach the admiral. Victus learned that he is the new primarch and he went with Shepard after giving a speech to his soldiers. Victus told Shepard that he will help humans if krogan help turians in fighting the reapers. This changed a lot. Shepard informed Hackett about this. A diplomatic meeting will happen with the krogans.  
Suddenly fire broke out in the AI core. Shepard rushed there. When fire suppression system did its job Shepard entered into the AI core. She finds Eva Core's body is alive and EDI tells her that she is now controlling the body. When she attempted to take control of the body, the body slightly resisted. That is why fire broke out. But now she is in full control. Shepard told her to check the body if there is any error. EDI finds no error. The body is working in optimum capacity.  
EDI says, "Shepard. From time to time I need to learn many things. So I will need your advice and guidance on many matters."  
Shepard says, "Ok. I will help you EDI as I can."  
"Thank you Shepard. But right now I need your advice on the appearance of the body."   
"Ok. Tell me what you want to know.", Shepard said.   
"Shepard. This body is made for infiltration purposes. So all the normal human things are programmed even the sexual things. But there is a problem about the gender. First the approach was taken that the body can change its outer surface as well as it will switch between male and female persona. This proved to be difficult. But the knowledge about you changed this. A whole new approach was taken. The body was modeled after someone named Eva Core and also the name was given too. But when a target is female it can sinply grow a cock by the help of its changeable outer surface. There is no need of any different persona. The cock was modeled after you during the lazarus project. The mission on mars was its first. The target is Dr. Tsoni. So it changed after Ms Lawson and grew the cock as you have learned. But Shepard, now as I control the body I want to change it. I want to live like a human. In every way. So Shepard help me in finding the best appearance for me. "  
" Ok. I will help you. Just ask."  
" Shepard. What do you think I should grow a skin in the outer like Eva Core or just be as I am now? "  
"In the age of alien culture there is no need to show like a human to be a person. You can remain like this if you want. It is cool."   
"Ok. I wont change the skin. Shepard. Though my persona is a female but I like female. If I am going to live like a human then I want to be with a women. But I can not decide that I want to be a lesbian female or a futanari female like you."   
"Dont confuse it with giver and receiver EDI. These are completely different things. Decide you want to keep the cock or not. You can be a giver without the cock and can be a receiver even with the cock. You will be giver or receiver that depends on the partner you choose. But you have to decide you want the cock or not. "  
" I want it. "  
" Then keep it. ", says Shepard.   
EDI started to change her outer surface. The artificial cloth that covered her body has disappeared. Shepard can see EDI's boobs and pussy. The artificial looking things aroused Shepard. Then a cock started to grow. It became 20 inches just like Shepard's previous self.   
Then EDI asked, "Shepard. It will be like this or can I grow it bigger?"  
"Its your wish EDI. But do it once. Dont do it again."   
"Offcourse Shepard. And I want to make it like yours."   
Then the cock started to grow big. It stopped at 25 inches.   
"Now the boobs Shepard. I want to be bigger than Ms Tsoni."   
"Then go for it."   
EDI started to grow her boobs. Final measurement was 58-24-36.


	5. The AI Part 2

EDI was standing in front of Shepard with huge boobs and a big cock. The artificial body made Shepard horny. She has already got the hard on.  
Then EDI said, "Shepard. Now I want a favour." She said it shyly. Shepard was amazed to see an AI can shy.  
"Ok. Ask. I will do it if I can.", Shepard said.  
"I want to check the body's performance. And I want to do it with you.", EDI said with a shy smile.  
"Ok. Guide me." said Shepard and took EDI in her arms. She kissed her.  
EDI kissed her back. Shepard was amazed to find it so natural. Then Shepard hold EDI's boobs in her hands. They are so soft. She got nipples also. Shepard squeezed the boobs and played with the nipples. EDI moaned. Shepard was surprised.  
"EDI. You can moan?"  
"This body has a nervous system like a human. And I have some specialized programming. Combined with the programming of the body it is creating a feedback loop. The result is awesome. Though I have no data to compare with the organics but it is something I am feeling first. It is burning me. Please Shepard continue. "  
Shepard again fondled EdI's boobs, sucked them. They are so big and soft. She buried her head between the cleavage. Then EDI satarted to remove Shepard's clothes. She took Shepard's tits in her hand. She squeezed them and licked the nipples with her tongue. Shepard is not accustomed to this type of thing very often. But she liked it very much. Then EDI took Shepard's cock in the hand. She stroked it and then gave her a blowjob. It was awesome. Shepard finds it so natural. EDI's throat is so wet and warm. She is even mimicking a gag effect like a human. But Shepard wants more. She laid EDI flatly on her back with her head flying on the edge. Then she stand up in front of her head and entered the cock in her mouth reversely. Though all the things feels like natural but EDI dont breathe. So there is no barrier. Shepard slowly pushed the entire length in her throat. It is visually making a bulge in her neck. Then using her big boobs as an anchor Shepard literally destroyed her throat. After sometime she got out. EdI took a moment to setyle her positive feedback cycle. Then she looked at Shepard with a clear indication. Shepard understood it. She took EDI's cock in hand. It is feeling warm and glistening with precum. Shepard took the tip in her mouth and sucked it. Whatever the liquid is it is very tasty. Then she is taking the cock inch by inch. An old memory flashed in Shepard's mind. She became horny and took the entire length in her mouth. EDI is amazed to see her flexibility.  
After giving a blowjob, Shepard laid EDI on her back and put her cock between her legs abd then she entered. She was amazed to find out that her pussy is so wet and natural. Then she slowly entered her full length and started to fuck. EDI was moaning. EDI's cock was being sandwiched between them. For each thrust her boobs was juggling viciously. After a while Shepard got out. She rolled EDI over. She put the tip on her asshole and slowly started to enter. It is tight and the expression on EDI's face is so natural. Then she started to fuck her in doggy style. EDI was moaning loudly. After sometime she unloaded her cum in EDI's ass.  
Shepard laid beside EDI and finds out that she wants to say something.   
"Say it EDI.", Shepard asked.  
"I want to check my cock, Shepard."  
"Go for it."  
EDI got up and parted Shepard's legs. Then she put the tip on her pussy and started to enter. Shepard felt the cock is warm. Slowly EDI put the entire length into her and fucked her. Shepard's cock was between EDI's cleavage. After sometime EDI got out and put her cum on Shepard. Shepard tasted it and finds out that it is very tasty.  
Then they got dressed and went to their duty. Meanwhile Lirara saw it in the spy cam and wanted to join them. But she pushed the thought for future and resumed her work.


	6. Saving A Hope

Next day a meeting will be held with the krogans. They are heading towards Salarian home system where the meeting will happen. But the Asari refused to join the meeting as the krogans are involved. The meeting will take place in Normandy. So there is a preparation going on.  
In the morning shepard finds Liara in the hall.  
"Yesterday you were pretty busy.", said Liara with a smile.  
"You can say that. But where were you?", asked Shepard.  
"I was working. And yesterday's event was good though. If it does not happened you would have come for me. And it would have been difficult to work taking a hard thing inside.", Liara said smilingly.  
"Yes. More difficult with swinging melons.", Shepard said coyly.  
Then at the noon Salarian and Krogan diplomats boarded Normandy. Shepard is relieved to find that Wrex is acting as the krogan leader. Wrex agreed to help the turians only if genophage is cured. Salarian Dalatrass denied but Wrex revealed that one of the Maelon's subject has survived and she is cured. He demanded so that the salarians return her without any harm. Shepard agreed to monitor the exchange.  
Shepard, Liara and EDI landed on Surkesh with Wrex. After an initial trouble because of Wrex the salarians finally started to cooperate. Shepard meets Major Kirrahe, the captain from the Virmire. They exchanged greetings and Kirrahe promised that he will help Shepard in the reaper fight with some of his STG colleagues. Then they entered into the research base and Shepard finds Mordin there. Mordin is the inside source of Wrex and he wants to cure the genophage as the situation has changed because of reaper attack. Suddenly Cerberus attacked the base. Shepard helped them to secure the krogan female and load her on Normandy. They encountered a new cerberus unit called Atlas. But they defeated it.  
On the Normandy Mordin told them that he can cure the genophage using the female and Wrex. They all agreed on that.  
Shepard came to her room and finds that Liara is in the shower. She got horny. She removed all her clothes and joined Liara in the shower. Liara was just washing her boobs. Her nipple is erect in the cold water.   
"Oh Shepard! I thought you were in the meeting.", Liara said.  
"I was. Now let me wash those by my mouth.", Shepard said.  
Liara smiled and removed her hand. Immediately Shepard took one in her hand and one in her mouth. She sucked the erected nipple. Liara moaned.   
"I love these. I am lucky that all my three girlfriends has such big boobs. When all this is over, when I will return to my planet, they will drool at my girlfriends boobs.", Shepard said squeezing them hard.  
Liara moaned. Then Shepard kissed her belly and got down. She licked her azure, rolled her over and eat her ass while the shower is still on. Then she got up and Liara went down. Liara took her cock in the hand, stroked it a little. Then she opened her mouth and took it inside. Then she started to give her a beautiful blowjob.  
After that, Shepard lifted Liara and put her on her cock. Slowly the cock slid into her azure. Liara felt a lightning jolt in her body. Then Shepard took Liara to the wall. Her back is pressing against the wall and Shepard started to fuck her. Liara's boobs are pressing against Shepard's. For each thrust Liara is moaning badly. After a while Shepard lift Liara down and emptied her cum on Liara's face. Liara tasted the cum as much as she can. Then they bathed and went to sleep. Before going to sleep, Shepard checked her terminal for messages. And there was a message from Miranda.  
"Shepard. I learned that you escaped from Earth and you are trying to raise an army. I am on the Citadel. Meet me there. Its urgent."  
"You learned about your third girlfriend. She is fine. Now be happy.", Liara said.  
"I am", Shepard said and curled Liara. They went to sleep happily.


	7. The Grissom Academy

Next day Specialist Traynor called Shepard on the bridge. With her intelligence they were able to find a distress call from the Grissom Academy, a top end school for special childrens. When they reached there they find that Cerberus has attacked them. They boarded with a trick by Joker luring Cerberus ships away. They meet Kahlee Chambers and learned about the situation. They formulated a plan to escape the station. Shepard rescued several students and find Jack is the biotic instructor there.  
Shepard and Jack talked about many things. Then Shepard asked. "If you are here. Where is Oriana?"  
"We kinda btoke up.", replied Jack.  
"Broke up? Why? You told that she is going to be your future wife. Then what happened?"  
"Maybe she will be. One day. But right now we have just broke up. You know the teenagers. They have a real fluctuating mind. I can not control it."  
"Would you tell me the whole story."  
"You know the beginning. How it was hard to get her. But then she accepted me and I know she loves me. It was good then. Our sex life was awesome. I literally fucked her in every position in every way. Like the cheerleader, I love to fuck her ass. Then her teenager things clicked. She wants to experiment. I did that too. Then one day she asked me that I give her a cock. First I denied. But you know that she likes her sister. She was becoming frustrated. Miranda felt it too. So I granted her the gift. Then she fucked Miranda. I was part of it too. It was good. Soon her mind changed. She insisted to let her fuck me. I let her do it. I thought she just wanted to experiment. But she continued on this. Few days later she even did not let me to fuck her. She wanted to fuck me instead. She wanted me to act as a woman. Still I did it. But then she wanted to go on a college far from home. I argued and I could not take it anymore. So we broke up. She went there. Few days later she called me. From then we had contact. But she was getting close to an asari there. I told her to be away ftom that asari. But she did not listen. One day she told me that she had sex with her. I was furious. So I seduced and fucked her childhood friend and live streamed her. From then we had not any contact. I know she will be back. But I dont know when. "  
" Dont worry. She will be fine. ", said Shepard.  
Then Shepard helped them to escape from the station. Shepard decided that the students are more than capable. So she recruited them in the war. Jack came to Shepard and whispers," Are you busy tonight? "  
Shepard said," I will be. Have to shoot some tatoos."  
In the night Jack and Shepard came to captain's quarter. They immediately started kissing and removing their clothes. After getting completely naked Shepard lied on the bed on her back and Jack took her cock in the mouth and started to suck it. Memories of her teenage years with Shepard's mother flashed on Jack's mind. She used to worship Shepard's mother's cock. A 17" in size. Determined Jack took all the length of Shepard and continued to suck until she came. Jack drank all the cum and sucked it clean. Then she got up and sat on the cock. Slowly the cock was sliding into her pussy. Then dhe adjusted herself and started to move up and down. Her own cock was dangling.  
Few minutes later she climbed down and got on all four. Pointing her back towards Shepard she parted her ass cheeks. Shepard got the message and immediately put her cock between her back hole. Shepard started to fuck her with full force. After a while she emptied her load in her bowel.


End file.
